Currently produced computing systems, comprising semiconductor packages demand higher power due to an increase in core counts, performance, and integration of multiple dies. This high power may translate to higher heat density on the dies and packages and require better thermal solutions to cool them. Devices based on a system in package (SiP) may suffer from thermal management problems because power-hungry application-specific integrated circuits (ASIC) may be stacked with thermally sensitive devices, such as dynamic random-access memory devices (DRAM) or NOT-AND (NAND).
It may be difficult to use bulky heat sinks or heat spreaders in SiP-based devices due to inherent limitations to Z-height of the device. Further, it may be difficult to use thermal slug solutions in SiP-based devices, particularly in packages with wirebond connection on the top of package. Also, a thermal slug solution may create undesirable package warpage and delamination problem in SiP-based devices.
In many cases, SiP-based devices may require a provision of a thermal interface material (TIM) between SiP and enclosures (i.e. phone case, laptop back cover or screen) for effective thermal dissipation. TIM thickness may be critical in order to provide good contact. For example, TIM may not sufficiently conduct heat out when it is too thin and may leave a gap between interfaces. Conversely, thick TIM may cause early mechanical reliability issues by adding extra pressure onto the package.